


3 times Jehan was defended and the one time he defended someone.

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: Adventures of Les Amis [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Jehan is precious, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor





	1. Chapter 1

It was recess and the kids spilled out of the second grade classroom. Jehan had brought his teddy bear to school. The teddy bear was pink and Jehan had decided to show it off for show and tell.  Jehan decided to bring the teddy bear out for recess.

            Jehan held the teddy bear in one hand and in the other he held out a baggie of cookies. It had recently rained, puddles were scattered in the playground. Jehan picked a dry spot on the grass and put the teddy bear in front of him. He opened the baggie and held out a cookie to the bear, “Are you hungry?” He asked. He put the cookie on the bear’s leg.

            Suddenly the baggie was snatched up, Jehan looked up and a fifth grader, Kevin Marks was holding the bag of cookies. “Give them back!” Jehan stood up. Kevin held his arm up higher so Jehan couldn’t reach. “Those are mine!” Jehan cried.

            Kevin put the bag on the ground and then stomped on the cookies until it was just a bag of crumbs, “Hey! That’s not nice!” Jehan was beginning to cry. “Is this _yours_?” Kevin picked up the teddy bear. “Pink is for girls! Are you a girl Jeanie?”

            “My name is Jean!” Jehan said grabbing the teddy bear’s arm and tried to pull the bear back. “Let it go!” Jehan cried tears falling down his face. Kevin pulled the other arm, the two struggled. There was a rip and Jehan fell back on the ground, a pink fuzzy arm in his hand. Jehan began to cry harder, through his tears he watched Kevin throw the teddy bear into a puddle. Jehan stood up and as he ran to the puddle, Kevin tripped him and Jehan scraped his knee against the concrete. His chin was red. “I’m getting my best buddies! They’re going to hurt you!” Jehan shouted through his tears.

            He sniffled and stood up, and picked up the wet teddy bear. He looked across the playground, he saw his older friends sitting by the bench. Jehan walked over towards them, hugging the wet teddy bear to him. Once he was close to the bench, Cosette, a fifth grader saw him and gasped. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            Jehan opened his mouth to speak but it was punctuated by sobs, “I...brought...my teddy bear for show...and tell...and I wanted to eat cookies with him...but that meanie Kevin stepped on my cookies and...and then he broke my teddy bear and...got him wet.” The six year old cried.

            Joly pulled out a wipe and gently wiped the boy’s chin, the stinging made him cry harder. Courfeyrac, another fifth grader, hugged Jehan. Bahorel stood up, “I’m going to make him apologize.” He said. “Yeah! Me too! That was cruel!” Enjolras stood up. The two were joined by Cosette, Eponine, and Marius. Courfeyrac continued hugging the boy while Combeferre and Joly fussed over his scraped knee and chin.

            “He broke your cookies?” Courfeyrac asked.

            Jehan nodded sadly, looking at his hands. Combeferre had taken the teddy bear saying that he’ll bring it back the next day and it’d look like new. Courfeyrac opened his Batman lunchbox and handed Jehan a packet of cookies.

            Jehan sniffled and smiled and opened the packet which contained one large chocolate chip cookie, Jehan broke it in half and handed one half to Courfeyrac and offered some of his half to the others who refused it. Courfeyrac and Jehan giggled and ate their cookie.

            Jehan jumped when Kevin walked over to Jehan, Bahorel was holding one arm and Enjolras was holding the other. “Apologize.” Enjolras growled.

            “Not to the baby!” Kevin exclaimed.

            Bahorel kicked Kevin in the shin, “Apologize.”

            “I’m...sorry.”

            Jehan didn’t look up at him. “You’re a bully!” Jehan said crossing his arms across his chest.

            Courfeyrac stood up, “You hurt my best buddy again and I will give you the worst wedgie ever.” He threatened.

            Kevin’s eyes widened and his arms were let go and he ran clear across the yard. Jehan smiled and thanked them all. The next morning, Combeferre held out the pink teddy bear whose arm was reattached and was fluffier than ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jehan’s back hit the lockers, he was cornered by two guys. “You were checking us out weren’t you. You’re so fucking disgusting.” One of them said. He grabbed Jehan’s braid, “Little fag with all these gay ass flowers.” He roughly yanked Jehan’s braid who yelped in pain.

            Jehan held his arms in front of his face, but one of the guys grabbed Jehan’s arms and held them behind his back. The other punched Jehan in the face, “Stop! Please!” The wind was knocked out of Jehan when a fist dug into his gut. Jehan coughed, his chin was tilted up and he was punched again. The punches kept coming, Jehan’s right eye was closing shut and he could taste blood.

            “Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own side!” A gruff voice called. Through his good eye, Jehan saw Bahorel walking towards them wrapping tape around his hands. Jehan’s hands were released and Jehan scurried to the corner. Bahorel straightened up, one of the guys tried to hit Bahorel but his punch was blocked. Bahorel shoved the guy’s arm down and punched him square in the face. The guy fell backwards, Bahorel stepped towards the other who backed up and ran past Bahorel. The one on the ground scurried away pinching his nose.

            Bahorel helped Jehan to his feet, “Are you okay, buddy?” He asked.

            Jehan looked down, at his feet, a drop of blood hit the ground. Jehan shrugged.

            “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Bahorel put a strong arm gently around Jehan’s slender shoulders.

 

            Jehan winced, “Well, peroxide isn’t gentle.” Combeferre said as he dabbed at the cut on Jehan’s cheek.

            “Who did it?” Enjolras asked fuming.

            Jehan looked down, and didn’t say anything.

            “Jehan.” Enjolras turned to look at the poet. “Jean!” He grabbed Jehan’s shoulder and shook him, Jehan cried in pain. “Who did this!”

            “Enjolras, let him go!” Joly cried.

            “Tell me!” Enjolras shouted.

            Jehan’s face crumpled, “Stop it! Don’t hit me!” He was shaking.

            Enjolras’ face softened, he let go of Jehan’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” He said to the shaking poet.

            “He’s frightened out of his wits and you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?” Combeferre said.

            “Someone beat him up, I want justice.”

            “Bahorel took care of it.” Courfeyrac said sitting down on the bed and gently putting his arms around Jehan who leaned into his chest.

            “Yes, but—“

            “Bahorel took care of it.” Courfeyrac repeated.

            Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth. “I’m sorry, Jehan. I lost control.”

            “It’s alright.” Jehan said softly from the bed. Courfeyrac was gently stroking Jehan’s hair.

            


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras sat in the office next Jehan, they had been waiting for ten minutes for director of the summer camp they had applied to work at as counselors. Jehan had his hair tied into braid with a few daisies tied into the braid. He was wearing a pink button down shirt with neon green shorts, and his favorite pair of pink TOMS. He had almost made himself and Enjolras late for their interview because he had decided to paint his nail pink and blue.   
Enjolras was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black converse. The camp director came into the room. “Afternoon. Sorry about that.” He looked at Jehan and then at Enjolras. “So, which one of you is Jacob?” He asked pulling out two applications.   
Jehan saw Enjolras hiding a groan and an eyeroll, he hated being called by his first name. “That’s me.” He said.  
“I’m Jean Prouvaire, but everyone calls me Jehan.” Jehan said a smile on his face.   
The director nodded curtly, “So, tell me, what experience do you have with being a leader?” He asked.  
“I lead a student activist group on campus. We have lead several rallies that has caused change on campus.” Enjolras said.  
“I’ve lead a few poetry slam meetings.” Jehan said.   
The director nodded, he asked a few more questions and after Jehan answered. He extended his hand towards Jehan, “Thank you very much. I’ll let you know.” Jehan shook his hand.   
“Thank you.” Jehan said. He stood up, and walked out of the room to wait for Enjolras.  
Once the door shut, the director snorted, “Could you believe that guy?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“What he was wearing? Jesus Christ, we don’t need one of those working here.”  
Enjolras brows furrowed, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Come on. We run a respectable camp here, we don’t need a faggot working here.”  
“Excuse me? What did you just say?”  
“Well God, did you see the flowers in his hair and all that pink and that poetry? Look, we don’t want children getting the wrong idea and that guy might—“  
“Actually raise children to love their individuality. You know what? I don’t want this job. I won’t work somewhere run by a bigot. You’ve lost a good counselor by not hiring Jehan. He may not look it but he’s strong and he’s an amazing leader. Shame on you.” Enjolras stood up and walked out of the door, making sure to slam it shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjolras’ revolution wasn’t going as well as he thought it would’ve. Bahorel, Combeferre, Joly and Joly had been injured in the scuffle with the police. It started off as peaceful and then bullets were fired and people began fighting in the street. Courfeyrac and Jehan got separated and down the street a bottle of tear gas has been set off and a cloud filled the streets.   
Jehan ran the opposite way, he saw Enjolras, bloodied and beaten fron the scuffle and a gun was pointed at him chest. “Enjolras!” Jehan shouted running to him. He grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed it away just as the trigger was pulled. Enjolras screamed Jehan’s name, Jehan felt a stabbing pain in his side. He lifted up the hem of his shirt, the bullet had left a gash but there was no hole.   
Enjolras managed to get the guy away, and he pulled Jehan roughly by the hand and into an alleyway. “How could you be so stupid! You could’ve died!”  
“So could’ve you!”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes. The bullet grazed me.” Jehan said.  
Enjolras relaxed a little bit, “Never scare me like that again.”  
“I saved your life.” Jehan said.  
Enjolras nodded, “Thank you.” He hugged the poet who embraced the blonde back despite the pain.


End file.
